Part of the team
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Part 5 Of The Introduction Of Special  Agent Storm. The Boys go to talk Phoenix into coming back to the BAU An Hotch wants to start fresh with Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

_We can do whatever we wish to do provided our wish is strong enough. What do you want most to do? That's what I have to keep asking myself, in the face of difficulties. _

_- Katherine Mansfield_

"What are the odds that we can get her to come back because Ried looks like someone kicked his dog an Baby girl is ready to kill?" Morgan asked looking to Hotch.

"I think we would have had better luck sending the girls." Hotch replied turning the wheel.

"I think she scares them." Rossi laughed.

"Hell she scares me that girl maybe young but she's hell on wheels." Morgan said.

"Nice house." Hotch said looking at the little house.

"Some how i picture a big house fenced in." Rossi said getting out of the car.

"Lets hope she doesn't shot first." Hotch said as they made there way to her front door an knocked.

Phoenix wrapped a towel around her head an froze when she heard the knock again she moved into her room an grabbed her robe an put it on grabbing her gun

she made her way down stairs wondering who was at her door anyone who knew her knew to call first. Putting her gun behind her back she unlocked her door an

opened it.

"Hello!" Morgan smiled.

"What can i do for the FBI.?" She asked opening her door.

"Do you always answer your door with a gun?" Rossi asked as she placed it in a drawer.

"If you allow me to get dress i will be with you in a moment." She told them heading back up stairs, In moments she was back down stairs fully dressed.

"Wow you do own more then just dress suits." Morgan smiled as she sat down in jeans an tee.

"I dress for the job so what is it you want?"

"It's about your job." Hotch told her.

"You couldn't know about my job." She smiled.

"You have another job already?" Morgan asked.

"A person with my skills always has a job." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were apart of this team?" Hotch asked her.

"Just because i worked with you dose not make me a part of your team, you made that clear." She said when her phone rang once then nothing. "Excuse me." She

smiled pulling out her cell she hit a few numbers an set it down.

Morgan an Rossi just looked at each other.

"So again why are you here?"

"We want you back." Rossi told her.

"Why?"

"Because you belong in the BAU." Morgan told her.

Phoenix looked to Hotch.

"You do belong." He conformed.

"Garcia is threatening you isn't she?"

"How did you know?" Rossi smiled.

"I read you all the first day, she's a momma bear very protective of those she deems her friends."

"Ried looks like we shot his dog." Morgan added.

"He doesn't have a dog." Phoenix pointed out.

"Listen Sunshine are you coming back or do we have to hog tie you an bring you back because I'm not telling baby girl you said no." Morgan said standing up.

"I should warn you that i have been train to take down guys twice your size in face to face combat." She told him.

"I'll take my chances with you over Garcia." Morgan told her.

"Well i have to go out of town so if you really want me back it will be two weeks before that will happen." She told them.

"Fine." Rossi said pulling out his phone an hitting a button. "You tell her."

"It better be good news boys."

"Hello Garcia your boys have done there best but it will be two weeks before i can return to the BAU, I'm needed some where but its only a cheak right bye."

she said handing him her phone. "She said you have a reprieve."

"We'll see you in two weeks." Hotch told her as she lead them to the door.

"Two weeks. I'll have my thing brought back." She told them letting them out.

_If each of us were to confess his most secret desire, the one that inspires all his plans, all his actions, he would say: "I want to be praised." _

_- E. M. Cioran_


	2. Chapter 2

_Though a tree grow ever so high, the falling leaves return to the root. _

_- __Malay proverb_

_Two weeks later._

The teamed returned to find things different in the BAU. For one there was now an office on the othere side of the room across from anyone could say anything Strauss came out of the new office.

"This will be Storms new office if she is part of your team she should be closer at hand." Strauss said leaving them.

"I'm so checking it out." Prentiss said heading up.

"Care to see if her office is better then ares?" Rossi said heading up.

"Why not." Hotch shrugged following them.

Phoenix enter the BAU an was surprise to find it empty when she heard voices she walked up the stairs an watched them.

"I bet she paints the walls a light color." Prentiss said.

"Think she likes art?" Morgan asked Ried.

"I do is this my new office?" She asked smiling as they truned to her.

"Sunshine!" Gracia smiled running to her an giving her a hug.

"Strauss had it made for you." Rossi told her.

"I guess she dosen't hate me." She smiled looking around. "I think it's bigger then yours boss man. An i'll paint the walls black the photos i'll put up will look better." She told them Looking to Ried she noticed he wouldn't look at her an knew she would have to talk to him soon.

"Sorry to intrupte but we have case." JJ said " Welcome back Storm." She added before leaving.

"See you in five." Hotch said leaving with the rest of the group.

"Spence." Phoenix said an he stoped.

"I'm sorry." She said taking his hand. "I'm sorry for just leaving but he didn't want me here i'm not sure he really wants me here now."

"Then why did you come back?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't want to be put in the same place your dad an Gideon are. I wouldn't just leave you Ried even if i'm not here your still very dear to me. Your the frst person i can talk to an know they understand me."

Ried smiled at her. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." She smiled giving his cheek a kiss before heading down.

Ried stood there in shock an his blood raced, she kissed him he couldn't believe it. He knew it was just a kiss on the cheek but still she kissed him. In a daze Reid walked over to the Bullpen an sat down as JJ told them about the case.

A few moments later they were all on a plane.

"So sunshine tell us what you see." Morgan told her.

"Nothing these pictures give me nothing they look like every crime scene, sorry."

"Your not a robot Storm we don't ecpect you to know everything about every case, we know your not perfect." Rossi told her an she smiled.

"Thats good to know." She said truning when Hotches phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Tell me Agent what part of i don't want her there did i not make clear?" the Sgt growled on the phone.

"It was not my doing an now is not the time for this talk sir." Hotch replyed as Phoenix studdy him.

"We will talk soon Agent."

"Everything alright?" Rossi asked.

"Fine. When we land i want you an Storm to walk the last scene maybe she'll see somthing, Prentiss Morgan you talk to the familys. Ried you an i will walk the first scene. JJ you handle the press." He told his team an they nodded.

The moment they entered the Station Rossi found a cop to take them to the scene an everyone else got to work.

"Storm about the way i-"

"Were both strong headed an full of pride i'm sure we will piss each other off more times then not. "She smiled.

"It not that your strong headed it's that you seem to tick poeple off with out losing it." Rossi told her.

"It's the question with a question thing, my mother told me its anoying an i do it with a sweet voice that just make poeple want to kill me." She told him.

"So why do it?"

"I don't like fighting my parents did enought so i try to aford it i ask the question trying to stall so i can read the person an figure out how to defuss the problem."

"Has that ever worked?"

"Yes an no."

"Can i ask you a question?" Rossi asked looking at her.

"You've been doing that but go ahead." She pointed out watching the cop car infront of her.

"Why don't you smile i mean a real smile like today?"

"Why dosen't Hotchner smile?" She said looking at him. "Sorry i didn't mean to answere with a question some times it just slips. When i was six i saw photos of a murder my dad was working on. An normal little girl would have cryed or walked away i sat there an put the pictures in order on how they were killed. After that my dad had me be by his side helping. An you know about my early days. I really don't see anything to smile about in life anymore." She said looking to him. "My mother says i'm void of any true feeling, she even sent me to a doctor i don't think that helped."

"Why not?"

"Beacuse he told her i could go eaither way." She said looking to Rossi.

"He told your mother you could become a killer?" Rossi asked shocked.

"He was right i could have." She told him. "That puts you on edge doesn't it?"

"Lets just say this will proberly be are last time teaming." He told her with a smirk. "Thanks for sharing."

"Well i felt it was fair sence i know all about you an i'm very honset my brother thinks too honest."

"You family seems to think alot about you." Rossi pointed out as they came to a stop.

"There over pertective i think they trully think one day i'm going to break or snap. I thinks thats why they put me in this line of work."

"Makes sence." Rossi said "we got it from here thank you." Rossi told the officer as they walked the scene.

Phoenix walked under the rope an looked things over as Rossi watched her.

He had to amit it uneased him to watch her she just stand there with a gaze look but her eyes were moving about as if she was watching an action packed film.

"There weren't killed just dumped here." She said walking away.

"Okay can i get more then that?" Rossi asked following her.

"This is not the crime scene it's too clean to controled are unsub is not controled he's messy an angery an he lets them know it. I want to see the bodys." She told him getting in the car.

"I'll call Hotch." Rossi said getting in.

"This is very clean for a crime scene." Reid commented looking around.

"The body was found two weeks ago no ones been here was last seen just two days before her body was found." Hotch said.

"He dosen't spend much time with them."

"No he dosen't." Hotch nodded getting his phone. "Hotchner, Yes Ried thought the same thing alright we'll head over there." He said hanging up.

"She dosen't think they were killed were thye were found dose she?" Reid asked standing up.

"No, it's going to be odd having both of you doing the genius thing." Hotch commented.

"Mmm i think she maybe smarter." Ried shrugged.

"You haven't compared IQs?" Hotch asked walking back to the car.

"No." Ried said getting in. "Should i?"

"Why not. Were heading over to the morge she wants to see the bodys." Hotch said droving off.

_O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth, That I am meek and gentle with these butchers! Thou art the ruins of the noblest man That ever lived in the tide of times. Woe to the hand that shed this costly blood!  
><em>_ William Shakespeare  
><em>_Julius Caesar (Antony at III, i) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society has to take the place of the victim and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness; it is the one crime in which society has a direct interest._

_W.H. AUDEN, The Dyer's Hand_

"Well be there in about half an hour i want you an Prentiss to get what you can from the officers there alright." Hotch said hanging up as they opened the doors.

"She went down already." Rossi said as they followed him.

"How did she seem?" Hotch asked him.

"Talkative." Rossi smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah i asked her a question an she gave me a peak into her live said it was only fair sense she knows everything on me. Did you know her parents thought she'd be

a killer?" Rossi told him.

"It's not that far off she seems to have trouble with emotions add to that she was a cop at a very young age-" Ried stopped when they truned to him.

"That's why she's a cop seems she helped her dad on a case when she was six." Rossi told them.

"That's why Gideon trained her." Hotch said pushing the door to the morgue open.

"Gideon trained her?" Rossi an Ried both asked.

"He had a hand in my training. "She said pulling the sheet back on another victim." They only have the last two bodes. " She said leaning in an looking at he wounds

All three men stepped back as the smell hit them.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ried asked.

She didn't answer an just pointed to a jar.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"IT blocks the smell. "She told them running a glove hand over a wound. "It's strange." She mumbled.

"What is?" Hotch asked moving next to her.

"That one-"

"Tiffany her name was Tiffany." Hotch told her.

"Yes he held her for two day but her." She said looking to the body in front of her. "He held her longer." She said looking up at him. "Her wounds are anger too she

angered him so he made her suffer longer. We have no way of telling how long we have when he takes another women." She said pulling the sheet back up. "There

held in different places as well. Tiffany had mud under nails but Erica has wood."

"So we have nothing." Rossi pointed out.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Lets see what Morgan an Prentiss got from the family." Hotch said heading out.

"He doesn't like me dose he?" Phoenix asked getting in Rossi' car.

"For some reason lately he doesn't i think it has something to do with the Sgt. visiting him would you know something about that?" Rossi asked.

"I was not aware that the Sgt spoke to him." She said thinking.

"But your thinking about something."

"I always em."

"Why do you call him Sgt?"

"He was one we all have names in are line of work no one knew us for who we are."

"So Steven-"

"Is Steven he has no reason to hide from me."

"Ah." Rossi said.

"No not that Ah Rossi he is my brother, Stepbrother actually."

"That explains his attitude towards you."

"Some people, even family have a hard time believing i am able to take care of myself. Reid seemed alittle offish towards me would you know why?"

"I was going to ask you." Rossi said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought i had smoothen thing over maybe i was wrong. An thank you for trying to get along with me."

"Well your not that bad once you get talking, give us time well have you laughing."

"Actually Garcia has done that already."

"That women is an angel."

"Reid did Storm do something to upset you?" Hotch asked looking to him.

"What um no why?"

"Before she left you were always at her side but after the Ripper case you've backed away from her an just a few minutes ago you couldn't even look at her, so again

has she done something?"

"After the case she...Hotch she seemed to be afraid, i watched her an if anyone came close to her she would back up an her hands would shake. So i thought I'd

give her space."

"An today? You know she only stated fact at that meeting that she didn't want to hurt you i saw her face when they called you in she looked like she wanted to die.

Trust me Ried you were the hardest one for her to question." Hotch told him.

"She's not one to trust to easily she told me that when i was watching her said to many people have hurt her that she trusted that she's become guarded." Ried told

him.

"But she trust you?"

"she said i was like a male version of her that we understood each other." He smiled.

"So why are you being offish with her now."

"She kissed me, it was just on my cheek but she kissed me." Ried blushed.

"Your attracted to her?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Um yeah, but she's out of-"

"Ried your both child smarter then the people around you how can you not be in her league?" Hotch asked.

"But the no frant-"

"That is for the bosses." Hotch said as they came to a stop.

Ried got out of the car an watched as Rossi opened her door for her.

"Rossi i didn't know you were a gentlemen?" Storm questioned.

"It comes an it goes." He shrugged smiling as he saw her smirk. "I'm getting there give me time an I'll have you smiling."

"It's something for you to work on." She shrugged.

"You know you have Hotches sense of humor." Rossi told her.

Phoenix truned to him then to Hotch. "You have a sense of Humor?" She asked before heading in.

"I take that back she got Garicas sense of humor." Rossi laughed at the shock on Hotches face.

Ried walked in alittle down. Rossi couldn't stand her now he was joking with her. It had to be the Ripper case who wouldn't want to get to know her after seeing her

in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

"You alright Ried?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah we didn't get much." He told her hating his life first JJ now Storm couldn't he just once get the girl?

"Storm you want to fill them in?" Hotch asked her.

"His last was not the last, Tiffany was, he kept Erica longer she angered him so she suffered more. There held in different places." She told them.

"The parents had nothing the girls didn't know each other didn't hang out at the same places." Morgan said.

"Tiffany was an a student who keep her nose in the books, Erica was a cluber she parted fast an hard. Victim one Pam was a model in the making. Torry was a

teacher. Stephine a hooker. There all over the board." Prentiss told them.

"We have a missing girl she's a child!" An officer yelled.

"Lets move!" Hotchner yelled.

"Storm your with me!" Rossi yelled.

"Right behind you." She yelled running after him.

"Come on kid your with me." Morgan said rushing past Ried.

Jumping into there cars the speeded off.

"How do we know this is are unsub he hasn't taken children before?" Prentiss who was riding with Hotch asked.

"We don't but we don't know this isn't him either." He pointed out.

"You wanna tell me what's going on kid?"

"No." Ried said looking out the window.

"Fine you know were to find me when you do." Morgan sighted.

"How do you want to do this?" Rossi asked when they arrived at the house.

"You guys look around, Prentiss an i will talk to the family." Hotch said heading up to the house.

"Could this place be any bigger?" Morgan said looking around.

"My family home was three times bigger." Storm said heading for the back of the house.

"I was-"

"Forget it Morgan." Rossi laughed following her.

"Hello I'm Agent Hotchner this is Agent Prentiss."

"Oh good he took her didn't he the man who killed those girls?" The mother cried.

"Claire let them talk. Mr Callaway. Do you think are daughter is alive?"

"As in any case of kidnapping the first 24 hours are the most important." Prentiss told them.

"We don't know who took your daughter Mrs. Callaway but if we can be some help we will be of course can you tell us what happen?"

Phoenix stood still an looked around her.

"Dose that help just standing here?" Morgan asked standing next to her.

"I'm looking at the foot prints see there?" She asked pointing to a set. "Those are the little girls most likely from yesterday when it rain. Her parents let her play out

here alone. I see no adult foot prints."

"What makes you think she just didn't sneak out yesterday?" Morgan asked.

"I have rich parents they think a big home means your safe." She said heading off in another direction

"You seem to have changed your mind about Storm." Ried said following Rossi.

"I think theres more to her then she shows." Rossi said looking at him. "If you have something to say say it Ried."

"I was just wondering why you want to make her smile?"

"I don't think she's truly smiled allot in her life." Rossi told him.

"Hotch what do you think?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't think its are guy but i want to hear what Storm thinks."

"She dose have a way of seeing what we can't."

"What she sees i doubt anyone but her sees." Hotch said lifting his hand to speak into his mic. "Storm can you come to the house please."

"I'm on my way." She told him.

"sir can we do anything?" An officer asked.

"Get a picture of the child to my agent at the station i want this girls face over the air way."

"Sir." Storm said coming up the stairs.

"The girls twelve she was going to a friends house but never showed up i don't think its are guy what do you think?" Hotch asked her.

"Looking at the other victims I'd agree but my gut tells me this is him."

"Why take kids now it doesn't fit."

"Doesn't fit what Prentiss, we don't have a profile for him, all we know is he's angery an he's taking it out on women-"

"Women this is a little girl."

"To a monster there is no difference between age she is a girl an that is all he cares about." She said turning to Hotch. "Have Garcia run a search for any males who

has been released from a physic ward." She said looking around the area.

"Wait you said we had nothing." Prentiss told her.

"I know now i say he's been committed before, look for case where a mother a women guarded had him committed. I can't explain how my mind works it just

dose." She said looking to them as Hotch got on the phone.

"Alright why a physic ward?" Prentiss asked trying to see where she was coming from.

"The kills are rushed but still theres a sign of control as if he's going on an off of medication. I just see things that point me to a physic peasant."

"What do you see?"

"I can't explain it. I think someone should stay with them the mother might have been his target." Phoenix said going in.

"I'll stay with her shes bound to freak the family out." Hotch said going inside with her.

"You think." Prentiss said going to get the rest of the team.

"So what do we know?" Rossi asked when they got to back to the station.

"Storm seems to think its a peasant whose mommy locked him up." Prentiss told them.

"Where did she get that?" Morgan asked.

"Her mind." Prentiss said. "Really were did this girl come from, who trained her?"

"Gideon." Ried said.

"No kidden?" Morgan asked.

"I think she was in the CIA or some branch like them were no one but who your worked for knew you even lived." Rossi said when Morgans phone rang.

"Your on speaker baby girl."

"Let hear it for Sunshine on man came up for the area Peter Knight spelled with a k. His mother had him committed after he killed the family dog he was released

two months later an killed his whole family was sent back in an was released-"

"The day of the first murder." Morgan said.

"Ah Miss Storm you are not Hot Stuff he was released a week before hand if i find more I'll call right now that's it. Garcia out."

"Why wait a week before he killed?" Ried asked.

"Idon't even think i want to know how she knew." Prentiss said dialing Hotch.

Hotchner watched Phoenix walk around the room in fact the family watched her too.

"You said your name was Storm?" Mr Callaway asked.

"I did." She said.

"As in Phoenix-"

"Yes as in that Storm." She said an Hotch saw her body stiffen.

"She's very good Claire i've read about her she'll find are little girl." He told his wife.

Hotch saw her getting ready to say something when is phone rang. "Storm." He said motioning her to follow him into the other room. "Hotchner."

"Excuse me." She said following him. "What is it?"

"what were going to say to them?"

"The truth theres no way i can know if I'll save there daughter."

"Never tell a parent that alright Storm all they have is hope-"

"But it's-"

"There are times when the truth is best keep to are self, alright?"

"Of course sir, what did Garcia find?"

"You were right there was a man whose mother had him committed later he was released an killed his whole family he went back in an was release a week before

the murder."

"Why wait a week?" She asked out loud her mind racing to come up with the answer.

"We Don't know." Hotch said looking away from her when Mrs Callaway came into the room.

"We have one spare room you two can share upstairs."

"Thank you." Hotch smiled at her.

"You can have the room i won't need it."

"You need to sleep Storm."

"If it's not my bed i can't sleep."

"Why?" Hotch asked her.

"I don't know but my brother seems to think it has to do with my trust issues." She shrugged.

"You don't trust your surrounding so your body won't relax." Hotch nodded. "Well I'm going to bed if you see or feel anything come get me." He said walking away.

"Right.."

_Insanity is knowing that what you're doing is completely idiotic, but still, somehow, you just can't stop it."_

_Elizabeth Wurtzel_


	4. Chapter 4

_There is a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line."_

_Oscar Levant_

_Midnight_

Hotch found himself awake so he decided to check on Storm.

Phoenix had been standing in the den for an hour just staring at a small building in the distance on the Calloway yard when her mind started to play its own movie.

"Storm?" Hotch questioned seeing her standing there with out her coat he almost laughed at how human just not have a coat on made her look. "Agent Storm."

Wondering what was wrong he walked up next to her an called her name again when she didn't answered he looked out but saw nothing so he stepped in front of

her an stepped back, her eyes looked dead but they were moving just as he was about to grab her she grabbed her gun an he stepped aside an grabbed his thinking

she had lost it.

"He keeps them on the property!" She yelled running out the back door.

"Storm!"

"Agent Hotchner what is it?" Mr. Calloway asked stepping into the room.

"Call the police an tell them to send my team you an your wife stay in the house." He said running after her. "Storm?" He called again hearing branches break he

looked around an spotted her she was ten feet ahead of him not moving. "What is it?" He said stopping next to her.

"It would be unwise to leave my partner behind excuse me for running off. He's in there or at least she is that's why he goes undetected he never leave the homes he

just move to a more closed off area." She told him looking around her eyes went to the ground an she truned pushing Hotchner down as a shot rang out.

Hotch raised his gun an fired off a shot hitting the unsub dead in the chest. He truned an could not find Storm. "STORM!"

"Hotchner!" Rossi yelled running towards him. "There back here!"

Hotchner tried to find her but she was in black an it as still dark out. "STORM!"

"Hotch where is she what happen?" Rossi said running to him.

"She heard him an pushed me down he shot then i shot an i don't know were she went ." Hotch said still looking around. "The girl Storm said the girl was on the

property."

"Alright I'll get Ried an Prentiss to look around an we'll look for Storm." Rossi said turning on a flashlight. "Ried Prentiss, Storm said the child is on the grounds the

unsub is dead Morgan we'll need your help back here."

"Right." Morgan said.

"Prentiss see if the Calloway have a barn or something back here." Hotch said taken the light from Rossi an looking around.

"Wheres Storm?" Ried asked "The Calloway said they heard two shots is everyone okay?"

Hotch looked up at Rossi.

"She's missing Morgan bring another light back here." Rossi said.

"Already did it , what happen?" Morgan said looking from the unsub to Hotch.

"I think she was hit." Hotch said turning around. "Theres a hill it looks steep."

"Maybe she hit her head that's why she didn't answered." Morgan said already making his way down.

"She was shot." Ried said.

"We don't know that." Prentiss said going in.

"Hotch had to call to her an she didn't answered she was shot." Ried said.

"Mr. Callaway do you have a barn or a storage."

"Theres a old barn about a mile or two back Chrissy knows not to go near it."

"Thank you.' Prentiss said heading out back.

"Agent Storm were is she?" Mr Callaway asked Ried as he went pass.

"With Agent Hotchner." Ried said following Prentiss out.

"Theres a barn Two miles out." She told Hotch. "Me an Ried are heading out."

"Right." Hotch said looking around "Anything?" He asked Rossi.

"-"

"Guys we need an ambulance now!" Morgan yelled an Hotchner called it in as they ran over to her. "Good thing she was wearing a vest." Morgan said lifting her shirt

she took the bullet to the heart of the vest. "Her heads busted open she's bleeding heavily."

"Should we lift her?" Rossi asked.

"No we can't make it up that hill with her." Hotch said looking up the hill.

"We have her Hotch she's okay!" Prentiss yelled over the mic.

"We found Storm when the Ambulance gets here send them back here Morgan will meet them half way."

"Hotch what happen?" Ried asked.

"She was shot an took a fall she was wearing a vest but she's busted open her head." Hotch told them as Morgan went up there.

"Thank you all." Mrs. Calloway said holding her daughter. "Can i thank Agent Storm for her help?"

"Um Agent Storm was injured taking down the man who took your daughter." Prentiss told her.

"The shot." She gasped.

"She had on a vest but she took a fall. Excuse us." Prentiss said following Ried out as Storm was loaded into the ambulance.

"How is she?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't want to go!" Storm yelled trying to fight them.

"Mama' if you don't relax an calm down we will sedate you."

"An I'll castrate you when i come too!"

"I think she's doing much better." Rossi smiled.

"Agent Hotchner please?"

"Storm you have to go-"

"The hell i do they can patch me up here you got needles an tread don't you!" She yelled. "An were is my gun?"

"I thought you didn't do mad?" Rossi asked her.

"I don't do hospitals more." She told him.

"Can you take care of her here?' Hotch asked her.

"We could sada-"

"The hell you will you'll stitch me up an let me go I'll have my own doctor do a better job." Storm told him.

"I'll just patch you up but you should be driven home i wouldn't fly if i were you an I'd stay awake-"

"I know the drill patch me up an let me go." She said watching Hotch hold her gun.

"You'll get this back later." He told her.

"I'll drive her home." Rossi said trying not to laugh as she kept yelling at the medic.

"Right well see you home." Morgan grinned walking away.

"Who knew she had bite." Prentiss laughed.

"So why don't you like hospitals?" Rossi asked as they drove off after she called her doctor.

"An Unsub we were looking for was a doctor, i was hurt in the hospital when he tried to kill me after that well you get it." Phoenix told him.

Rossi nodded.

It would be two hours later that Rossi an Phoenix walked into the BAU.

"Hows the head?" Morgan asked.

"How could you get shot!" Garcia yelled at her.

"My head is still there an it wasn't a bullet that had me down has a doctor shown up?"

"In your office." Ried told her.

"Right." She said heading up an closing her door.

"Rossi how is she?' Hotch asked.

"More relax then before." Rossi said.

"Man she flipped out."Morgan grinned.

"Wonder why?" Prentiss asked.

"An unsub was a doctor who tried to kill her." Rossi said.

"An why did Agent Storm need a doctor Agent Hotchner!" They all truned to see an angery Sgt.

"She was hurt on-"

"Morgan, if you like to talk in my office Sgt." Hotch said going inside.

The Sgt stormed up the stairs an slammed the door closed behind him. "What the hell happen to my daughter!"

"She hit her head-"

"Why the hell is she here i said i wanted her out of the BAU!"

"I didn't place her here Erin Strauss made her transfer permanent. But i do believe she belongs here."

"I told you what happen to her would you put your son in this job if something like that happen to him!"

Hotch stud up glaring at him.

"You will find away to get her out of here or i will buried you an your team." He growled trowing open the door.

The team rushed around trying to act as if they hadn't heard yelling.

"Sgt." Phoenix said standing outside her office arms folded over her chest. "I was not aware you had business with Hotchner."

"We don't anymore do we agent?" he said turning to Hotch.

"Please come to my office Sgt." Phoenix said turning an going into her office.

The Sgt looked around the room before heading over to the stairs that lead to her office.

"WoW i think he's afraid of her." Prentiss whispered as he went inside.

"Wonder if there be more yelling." Morgan asked.

"What did you think was going to happen that'd you have him force me out?" She asked sitting down.

"I don't-"

"You know me do not insult me with alie."

"What happen to you?"

"Answered me first."

"Phoenix i do not want you here, you can do more-"

"Behind a desk i was going crazy, I'm useful here. I hit my head it's fine."

"How did it happen?"

"I pushed Agent Hotchner out of the way of a bullet it hit my vest an i fell down a hill an hit my head on a rock. I will stay here an you will deal with it an leave

Hotchner an his team alone or i will walk away from everything." She told him going to the door an opening it.

"If you need-"

"I know to call you." She nodded.

Sgt. nodded back an left her. Phoenix eyes went over to Hotches office before she headed over an knocked on his door.

"Enter." Hotchner said.

"Was he the reason you hated me?" she asked closing the door.

"What did he tell you?"

"It's not what he told me but what you did, i know the look of a person whose talked to him. I knew on the plane. What reason did he give you to get rid of me?"

"Your his daughter." Hotchner told her an again she stiffen up.

"He must really not want me here to tell you that i trust-"

"No one else will know I'm aware of his job, i do think you belong here Storm."

"Thank you Hotch. Lets start fresh yeah." She said standing up an extending her hand.

"Welcome to the team Agent Storm."

"_Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success."_

_Henry Ford_


End file.
